Another Night
by cityofdemons
Summary: Just another night for Harry, until he meets three girls. ((The story pacing happens pretty fast)) HarryXHermione.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had already downed so many drinks, his face hardened as he waved his hand in the air again.

"Bad night?" The bartender put in another shot of beer in the melting ice.

"You could say that," Harry replied, taking a generous swing. He didn't really want to go into details about how Ginny had tried to throw him out for no particular reason. His fingers tapped on the bar listlessly, his eyes strangely unfocused, when a crowd began to gather around three girls pole-dancing. One of them had long, black hair, and was wearing nothing but a teal-green string bikini. Her pale skin gleamed around the pole, her cashmere blue eyes sparkling. The other one had wild, untamed blonde locks, and wore a blood-red tube top with matching boyshorts. Her slightly tanned skin wove around the pole, clashing with the pale Asian girl. The last one…Harry shook his head. It couldn't be…but it was.

Hermione Granger was sliding down, her thighs gripping the pole, head thrown back as a sly smile played on her lips. Her brunette locks were slicked back into a long ponytail, and she wore a racy black leather bondage outfit, complete with black eyeliner. It ended right above the very tops of her thighs, and black netting pulled down her legs.

"Barkley!" Harry waved him over. "Can I borrow those ladies of yours?" He was feeling a bit strange, as he watched them stretch over the pole, long legs spinning and bodies gyrating against it, sliding. Barkley grinned, nodding, and snapped his fingers at the three girls, who immediately stopped and entered a side room.

"They're all yours, man." Barkley clapped him on the back as Harry entered as well. The door snapped shut behind him, locked, as he walked in. The girls had spread out over a single king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

They were collapsed over each other, kissing and tugging, their bodies slamming against each other as their arms stretched around each other. The Asian girl's heels pushed up in between Hermione's legs, as Hermione grinded against her, licking and kissing her pale thighs. The blonde was making out vividly with the Asian as the Asian gripped her breasts. Harry grew hard almost immediately, his green eyes glittering. He licked his lips, forgetting about Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's core began to pulse, as they separated from each other. Saliva trailed from their lips across each other, and they turned their eyes on their new prey.

"HARRY?" Hermione gasped, trying to cover herself up as he came closer.

"Hi, Herm..." he licked his lips again. "That wasn't bad."

_Hermione had never wanted this. Ron, drunk as hell, had thrown her out, and she had complied, angrily shouting back. She was drunk, she was sad, she was angry...A bad combination for Hermione Granger. When Barkley had offered her a job, she had no second thoughts when she saw the two girls, who welcomed her as their own. Night after night of passionate, fiery sex with just the girls to maybe a whole rambunctious party of men and women combined, she had begun to enjoy life without Ron. She never told about how she missed Harry, though...maybe more than a friend. _

__(Thanks to Man of Constant Sorrow for these! I never thought of it, but it'll be great for this story...)

Daphne Greengrass had begun to pull off her swimsuit slowly, and Su Li was sitting quite proactively on the bed, with her legs spread.

"Who do you want first?" Daphne whispered, one hand slipping into her hair and another one fondling her breast slowly. Su winked at him, sliding her hands down herself and positioning them both above her clit. There was no doubt about it.

"Hermione." Harry gestured to her, and the two other girls smirked, pushing her onto the bed. Hermione whimpered slightly.

"Harry, I-I-I..." He pushed her down, bruising her body as his fingers slammed into her breasts, kneading them insistently. Her eyes clouded over with the same lust he had in his, and his lips crashed down to hers. Tongues battled for dominance, and she moaned slightly. Her legs curved around him, his member poking up into her stomach. Hermione pushed herself against him, never wanting to take another breath, as he licked her tongue before biting her lip, his hands moving down to grip her ass as they writhed against each other. He flipped her over, so that she was straddling him, and ground her onto his hard length, making her groan. His teeth drove across her lips before moving downwards, biting at the tight leather, unlacing it slowly before shredding it with his teeth. Immediately, Harry began to suck on one of her pale pink nipples, swirling his tongue around it gently.

"Ahn!" Hermione gasped, pushing herself onto him as he took her firm breast in her mouth. His hard length had made her wet, and it was dripping through her costume onto him. "Take...me...now..."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry let her drift into him.

"You little vixen," Harry whispered, chomping delicately onto her ear and blowing gently. She groaned, pressing up against him, still dripping across his body. He pushed her down again, moving down and pulling her legs apart. Creamy liquids soaked into the black string that held against her.

"Someone's very, very wet." He pulled it up, making her gyrate slightly, her breasts bouncing up and down. "HARRY, JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!"

Harry laughed, pulling the strings off, and pressed his mouth to her clit. He lapped around it, his fingers tightening around her thighs, leaving behind black-red marks. She groaned again, pushing against the feel of his mouth. His tongue slowly touched it, before licking it once, slowly. Arching her back, Hermione's core began to pulse with wanting. He felt it, and slid his tongue into her folds, masterfully guiding it around her. She screamed his name, her fingers clutching at the back of his head. Harry pulled out, licking his lips, before smashing them onto her, her lips aching at the taste of herself. Their tongues entwined, he pushes her up against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, sweetheart, you're never going to stop screaming," he gasped, pulling down his pants. She just nodded, her hands splayed against the wall, her leather outfit stretching even more. He kissed her again, pushing into her with his cock. She moaned into his mouth, as his hands kneaded her breasts violently.

"Mhmmm..." She grinded onto him, as he pounded into her, their pace matching each other. Their hips hit violently, over and over. Hermione screamed his name as she came, spilling all over him. He shot into her the moment she came, grabbing her for one last kiss, her lips swollen when they broke apart. He collapsed onto her, laughing breathlessly.

"Hermione," he whispered, touching her face. Her heart beat faster.

"Harry," she murmured back, clutching him on her, as if she would never let go.


End file.
